<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess And The Chat by sevenstevearmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436423">The Princess And The Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy'>sevenstevearmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Your OTP by imaginativeworks on Tumblr<br/>Person A: (looking sad) “I know I’m not worthy of being called a princess or anything like that.”<br/>Person B: (takes their hand and kisses it) “Then you are the fairest maiden I have ever had the honor of being graced in the presence of.”<br/>Person A: (blushes stunned, then their expression warms up) “Oh, Person B. You always say the kindest things!” they pause and add with a loving look “Also, you would put every prince and noble knight to shame.”<br/>Person B: (With a rosy tint blooming) “T-thank you, my dear.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess And The Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat had yet again appeared on Marinette’s balcony, but this time she really wasn’t too happy about having him there. It’s not that she disliked him or really wanted him to leave, but she hadn’t had a good day and barely had energy left to keep up a front and make everything seem normal.<br/>Chat had tried and failed several times to get Marinette’s attention. Her mind was clearly somewhere else, and though she was trying to smile, he could tell something was wrong.</p><p>“Is something bothering you, Marinette?”<br/>“Hmm? Oh! Not at all. Just… tired.”<br/>“I know you’re lying. What’s the matter, Princess?”<br/>“I know I’m not worthy of being called a princess or anything like that.” Marinette’s face suddenly dropped revealing how she really felt.<br/>“Then you are the fairest maiden I have ever had the honor of being graced in the presence of.” He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, something she was all too familiar with as Ladybug.<br/>Marinette put on a face that was meant to show she was acting, “Oh, Chat. You always say the kindest things!” She paused and added with a loving look, “Also, you would put every prince and noble knight to shame.”<br/>“T-thank you, Marinette.” Chat blushed. He still wasn’t used to the way Marinette teased him, especially since they barely spoke when he was Adrien. “Really, though, what’s the matter?”<br/>“I just had a bad day.”</p><p>Chat did recall a few things from their day at school that might have constituted a ‘bad’ day, but there must have been something else.</p><p>“What happened?”<br/>“Well, there were a couple little things that kept adding up, and then on top of that, I found out the guy I like is totally head over heels for someone else. I’ve officially decided to not pursue him like that anymore, and just be friends, but I… It’s just difficult, you know?” Marinette instantly regretted her words, knowing her relationship with Chat as Ladybug, but tried not to show it. Marinette didn’t know about that,<br/>“Yeah, I get how you feel. I’ve actually recently decided to do the same thing. It’s more of a shock for people around me than anything else since I’ve been hoping for so long.”<br/>“Really?” Marinette tried and failed to hide her surprise. </p><p>When had he decided this? It must have been since the last akuma just a couple days ago. Of course she knew why that event might spur this on. The akuma had been an interesting one. She was brought back to the present by Chat giving a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah. At least we have each other, though, right? You always know how to cheer me up and I’ll do my best for you as well.”<br/>The determination in his eyes created a warm feeling in Marinette’s chest. “Yeah,” she grinned. “That’s what friends are for after all.”<br/>“Fr-friends? We’re friends?”<br/>“Of course you silly cat!”<br/>“Well my day just got better. By the way, if you don’t mind, who was the guy?”<br/>“Hm? Oh. His name is Adrien.”<br/>“The model?”<br/>Marinette laughed. “Yeah, though that’s not why I liked him. Anyway, you should probably head home. It’s getting late and we wouldn’t want half of the dynamic duo falling asleep in battle.”<br/>“I guess you’re right.” Chat turned to go before stopping. “... Marinette?”<br/>“Yes, Chat?”<br/>“Would you mind if I came over again tomorrow night?”<br/>Marinette was somewhat surprised he was asking first instead of just showing up, but she appreciated it. “I wouldn’t mind at all. Since I know you’re coming this time I can have some croissants ready for you.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>Marinette nodded.<br/>“Gee, Marinette, you’re the best!” </p><p>Chat picked her up in a surprise hug causing her to squeak.</p><p>“See you tomorrow!” He turned and leaped from the balcony.<br/>“See you then,” Marinette whispered to no one in particular. She could tell this was going to be interesting.</p><p>------</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Tikki was still confused even after Marinette had explained her and Chat’s balcony scene twice. “You’re not pursuing Adrien?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“And Chat isn’t pursuing Ladybug?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“And even though Chat would be the next person on your list, you now can’t pursue him as Ladybug?”<br/>“Only- I mean- No! I couldn’t pursue him as Ladybug anyway, not that I want to or anything.”<br/>“I know what you said to him, if you had met him first-”<br/>“Ok, ok. But it would be unfair to pursue him as Marinette, too, right?”<br/>“I’m not sure. It’s slightly less complicated than having two secret identities in the mix, though. You’re right that you can’t be available for him like that as Ladybug, but I don’t see why you couldn’t be as Marinette.”<br/>“Ok. I guess I’ll sleep on it.”</p><p>--------</p><p>“So you moved on quick,” Plagg said just before shoving a wedge of camembert into his mouth.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Straight from Ladybug to the bakery girl. Not that I mind, she smells nice.”<br/>“I’m not going after Marinette, especially since I found out her crush had been on civilian me, plus last time with Weredad.”<br/>“You two are hilarious.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Oh, nothing.” His tone made it known that it was, in fact, something.<br/>“Come on, Plagg! Extra cheese for a month!”<br/>“As good as that sounds, if I tell you and <em>she</em> finds out, I won’t be alive to eat it.”<br/>“What do you mean? Who’s <em>she</em>?”<br/>“Oh, no one. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Plagg disappeared and Adrien knew he wasn’t going to get any more hints, let alone answers. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Maybe something would come to him in a dream.</p><p>------</p><p>In the end, nothing did come to him as far as the mysterious ‘she’ went, but he did have a few strange dreams including one where a giant purple butterfly was trying to eat him. He also came back to that last akuma that had given him the ability to see everyone’s truest feelings about him, well about Chat Noir anyway. The magic of the suit blocked out anything Adrien related. Ladybug’s feelings were so strong and warm. She loved him wholeheartedly, but as a friend rather than a potential love interest, and with that he decided to be friends first and if something developed later that would be great, but for now, just friends. Knowing definitively how she felt helped him move on, or forward at least. Maybe he could bring up non-romantic hang out time before dates, though he’d have to ask if he could still ‘flirt’ with her since the banter was so ingrained into their dynamic. What’s a little flirting between friends, after all? Or maybe he’d picked that up from Chloe. Yeah, he’d definitely have to ask about that.<br/>When he finally rolled out of bed to get ready for school, he remembered that he was going to hang out with Marinette that night. He could definitely ask her before he bridged the topic with Ladybug. She knew so much more about social interactions than he did and she was always so kind and helpful. He wished he could have interacted with her as Adrien the same way he did as Chat Noir, but maybe now that she wasn’t interested in dating him she’d be more comfortable and confident. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to that.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Marinette ran in just before the bell, but luckily Miss Bustier was in a meeting that was running late.<br/>“Hey, Marinette.”<br/>“Hi, Adrien.”<br/>“Dang, girl. You look wiped. Late night?”<br/>“Yeah. I was making croissants but I accidentally burnt the first batch so I had to make another.”<br/>“Does your best friend get any of those late night croissants?”<br/>“He sure does.”<br/>“... What?”<br/>“Hmm? Oh! I mean, yeah. I’ll make sure there are some left over for you. They’re umm… for a client! Of course you as my best friend will get some too.”<br/>“Right… You’re not holding out on me are you?”<br/>“Wha- No! Of course not! I mean it’s not like I have secret friends or anything. That would be ridiculous!”<br/>“I’m just joking with you. You really are out of it, huh?” Alya laughed.</p><p>Marinette gave an uncertain grin and Alya pulled her into a half hug, chastising her for staying up too late. Meanwhile Adrien’s brain was in hyperdrive analyzing everything she had just said. He stayed up making croissants special for him and called him her best friend! Well, the Chat him, not Adrien him. But she hadn’t stuttered her greeting at all so maybe his assumption was correct. Unfortunately the day went downhill from there.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Hey, Chat. I’m not sure I’ll be good company tonight.”<br/>“Another rough day?”<br/>“The worst. There’s this girl in my class and she’s the biggest liar I’ve ever met. No one believes me when I tell them though. They all think I’m just jealous because we like the same guy. I’ve tried being nice. I’ve tried offering friendship. I’ve done everything I could think of. Now she’s turned from just lying about herself to offering promises she’ll never be able to keep and threatening me. I don’t know what to do anymore.”<br/>“She threatened you?!”<br/>“In the bathroom.”<br/>Chat was growling. “Let me talk with her-”<br/>“Chat. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to paint such an awful picture of her. Everyone else likes her… Well… They don’t know she’s lying, but I wish she would just realize she doesn’t need to lie to get people to like her. Please don’t do anything rash. If it gets worse I’ll have to expose her, though. I can’t let her hurt my friends.”<br/>“Forget your friends! She’s hurting you! Why haven’t you said anything yet?!”<br/>“Adrien.”<br/>“Adrien?”<br/>“Adrien. He told me not to. He said as long as we both knew, that was enough. He said exposing her would only get her akumatized and it wouldn’t make her a better person.”<br/>“Forget her! What about you?”<br/>“I guess I’m supposed to be able to handle it.”<br/>“Does he know how much it’s affecting you?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“You should tell him.”<br/>“Maybe.”<br/>“Marinette, please.”<br/>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Chat knew that was as good as he was going to get as his superhero self, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do some prodding to get it out of her as Adrien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>